phiniel
by ojitos claros 23
Summary: Bueno,soy nueva aqui asi que quiero empezar con algo mas facil para que ustedes se acostumbren a mi,phineasy daniel se quedaron solos en su casa,nadie sabe lo que llega a pasar de juego en juego,phiniel,lemon


U#n#a# #v#e#z# #e#n# #d#a#n#v#i#l#l#e# #e#s#t#a#b#a# #u#n# #c#h#i#c#o# #d#e# #1#6# #a#n#o#s# #e#n# #s#u# #c#u#a#r#t#o# #p#e#n#s#a#n#d#o# #e#n# #n#a#d#a# #h#a#s#t#a# #q#u#e# #v#i#n#o# #s#u# #p#r#i#m#o# #d#e# #1#7# #a#n#o#s#.#.#.#.# ##  
#p#h#i#n#e#a#s#:#.#.#.##  
#d#a#n#i#e#l#:#h#o#l#a# #p#h#i#n#e#a#s##  
#p#h#i#n#e#a#s#:#h#o#l#a# #d#a#n#i#e#l#,#c#o#m#o# #t#e# #v#a#?##  
#d#a#n#i#e#l#:#q#u#i#e#r#e#s# #h#a#c#e#r#m#e# #e#s#a# #p#r#e#g#u#n#t#a# #s#o#l#o# #p#o#r# #q#u#e# #n#o# #t#i#e#n#e#s# #n#a#d#a# #m#a#s# #q#u#e# #h#a#c#e#r# #c#i#e#r#t#o#?##  
#p#h#i#n#e#a#s#:#m#e# #c#o#n#o#c#e#s# #b#i#e#n##  
#d#a#n#i#e#l#:#b#u#e#n#o# #y# #f#e#r#b#?##  
#p#h#i#n#e#a#s#:#f#e#r#b# #s#e# #f#u#e# #c#o#n# #m#a#m#a# #y# #n#o# #v#o#l#v#e#r#a# #h#a#s#t#a# #t#a#r#d#e##  
#d#a#n#i#e#l#:#o#h# #c#i#e#r#t#o#,#q#u#e# #q#u#i#e#r#e#s# #h#a#c#e#r#?##  
#p#h#i#n#e#a#s#:#.#.#.##  
#d#a#n#i#e#l#:#t#e#n#e#m#o#s# #l#a# #c#a#s#a# #p#a#r#a# #l#o#s# #d#o#s# #s#o#l#o#s##  
#p#h#i#n#e#a#s#:#s#-#s#-#s#o#l#o#s#?#?#?#?##  
#d#a#n#i#e#l#:#c#l#a#r#o# #c#a#n#d#a#c#e# #s#e# #f#u#e# #t#i#o# #f#l#e#t#c#h#e#r# #t#a#m#b#i#e#n##  
#p#h#i#n#e#a#s#:#.#.#.##  
#d#a#n#i#e#l#:#n#o#s# #q#u#e#d#a#m#o#s# #s#o#l#o#s# #a#s#i# #q#u#e# #d#i# #q#u#e# #q#u#i#e#r#e#s# #h#a#c#e#r#?##  
#p#h#i#n#e#a#s#:#*#s#e#r#a# #m#e#j#o#r# #q#u#e# #d#e#j#e# #d#e# #p#e#n#s#a#r# #e#s#a#s# #c#o#s#a#s# #s#o#l#o# #d#i#j#o# #q#u#e# #e#s#t#a#r#e#m#o#s# #s#o#l#o#s# #h#a#s#t#a# #q#u#e# #m#a#m#a# #o# #p#a#p#a# #v#u#e#l#v#a#n# #y# #n#i# #m#a#m#a# #n#i# ##  
#p#a#p#a# #v#e#n#d#r#a#n# #h#a#s#t#a# #t#a#r#d#e#.#.#.#s#e#r#i#a# #m#e#j#o#r# #s#i#.#.#.#N#O#!# #p#o#r# #s#u#p#u#e#s#t#o# #q#u#e# #n#o#*#q#u#e# #t#a#l# #s#i# #v#e#m#o#s# #a#l#g#u#n#a#s# #p#e#l#i#c#u#l#a#s##  
#d#a#n#i#e#l#:#c#l#a#r#o# #d#e# #c#u#a#l#e#s#?##  
#p#h#i#n#e#a#s#:#p#u#e#s#.#.#.#n#o# #s#e# #t#e#r#r#o#r#?##  
#d#a#n#i#e#l#:#q#u#i#e#r#e#s# #q#u#e#d#a#r#t#e# #a#b#r#a#z#a#d#o# #d#e# #u#n#a# #a#l#m#o#h#a#d#a# #m#i#e#n#t#r#a#s# #l#a# #v#e#s#?##  
#p#h#i#n#e#a#s#:#*#s#e#r#i#a# #m#e#j#o#r# #c#o#n#t#i#g#o#*#c#l#a#r#o# #a#s#i# #s#e#r#i#a# #m#u#c#h#o# #m#e#j#o#r# #v#e#r#l#a##  
#d#a#n#i#e#l#:#c#o#m#o# #n#o# #b#u#e#n#o# #c#u#a#l# #q#u#i#e#r#e#s# #v#e#r#?##  
#p#h#i#n#e#a#s#:#q#u#e# #t#a#l# #s#i# #p#a#r#a#n#o#r#m#a#l# #a#c#t#i#v#i#t#y#?##  
#d#a#n#i#e#l#:#p#a#r#a# #q#u#e#?# #p#a#r#a# #q#u#e# #l#u#e#g#o# #n#o# #q#u#i#e#r#a#s# #e#n#t#r#a#r# #a# #t#u# #c#u#a#r#t#o#?#o#l#v#i#d#a#l#o# ##  
#p#h#i#n#e#a#s#:#v#a#m#o#s# #d#a#n#i#e#l# #n#o# #l#o# #h#a#r#e# #p#o#r# #f#a#v#o#r##  
#d#a#n#i#e#l#:#e#s#t#a# #b#i#e#n#,#p#e#r#o# #s#o#l#o# #p#o#r# #s#i# #a#c#a#s#o# #s#i# #t#e# #d#a# #m#i#e#d#o# #p#u#e#d#e#s# #a#f#e#r#r#a#r#t#e# #a# #m#i##  
#p#h#i#n#e#a#s#:#-#s#o#n#r#o#j#a#d#o#-#g#-#g#r#a#c #i#a#s##  
#l#u#e#g#o##  
#p#h#i#n#e#a#s#:#-#t#e#m#b#l#a#n#d#o#-#.#.#.##  
#d#a#n#i#e#l#:#-#d#e#t#r#a#s# #d#e# #e#l#-#.#.#.#B#O#O#O#!#!#!##  
#p#h#i#n#e#a#s#:#a#a#a#h#h#h#h#h#!#!#!#!#!#!#d#a#n #i#e#l##  
#d#a#n#i#e#l#:#j#a#j#a#j#a#j#a#j#a#j#a# #d#e#b#i#s#t#e# #v#e#r# #t#u# #c#a#r#a##  
#p#h#i#n#e#a#s#:#c#a#l#l#a#t#e#,#p#o#r# #q#u#e# #h#i#c#i#s#t#e# #e#s#o#?##  
#d#a#n#i#e#l#:#q#u#e# #q#u#i#e#r#e#s#?# #q#u#e#r#i#a# #d#i#v#e#r#t#i#r#m#e# #u#n# #r#a#t#o# #c#o#n#t#i#g#o##  
#p#h#i#n#e#a#s#:#p#u#e#s# #y#a# #q#u#e# #t#e# #d#i#v#e#r#t#i#s#t#e# #n#o# #l#o# #v#u#e#l#v#a#s# #a# #h#a#c#e#r##  
#d#a#n#i#e#l#:#.#.#-#s#e# #l#e# #a#b#a#l#a#n#z#a#-##  
#S#i#n# #q#u#e#r#e#r# #d#a#n#i#e#l# #l#o# #t#o#c#a# #e#n# #l#a# #p#a#r#t#e# #b#a#j#a# #d#e# #p#h#i#n#e#a#s# #y# #p#h#i#n#e#a#s# #l#a#n#z#a# #u#n# #g#e#m#i#d#o# #p#e#q#u#e#n#o# #d#e# #p#l#a#c#e#r#.##  
#d#a#n#i#e#l#:#y# #e#s#o#?##  
#p#h#i#n#e#a#s#:#e#h#?##  
#d#a#n#i#e#l#:#p#o#r# #q#u#e# #h#i#c#i#s#t#e# #e#s#o#?##  
#p#h#i#n#e#a#s#:#n#o# #d#e#b#i#a#?##  
#d#a#n#i#e#l#:#n#o# #e#s# #q#u#e# #n#o# #d#e#b#i#a#s# #s#o#l#o# #q#u#e#.#.#.#-#s#o#n#r#o#j#a#d#o#-#p#o#r# #q#u#e# #l#o# #h#i#c#i#s#t#e#?##  
#p#h#i#n#e#a#s#:#b#-#b#u#e#n#o# #s#i# #t#e# #m#o#l#e#s#t#o# #d#i#c#u#l#p#a#m#e# #n#o# #v#o#l#v#e#r#e# #a#.#.#.# ##  
#d#a#n#i#e#l#:#p#h#i#n#.#.#.#*#f#u#e# #e#l# #m#a#s# #b#e#l#l#o# #s#o#n#i#d#o# #q#u#e# #p#u#d#e# #h#a#b#e#r# #e#s#c#u#c#h#a#d#o#*##  
#p#h#i#n#e#a#s#:#m#m#?##  
#d#a#n#i#e#l#:#.#.#.#q#u#i#e#r#e#s# #q#u#e# #v#a#y#a#m#o#s# #a# #l#a# #h#a#b#i#t#a#c#i#o#n# #y# #j#u#g#u#e#m#o#s# #a# #a#l#g#o#?##  
#p#h#i#n#e#a#s#:#.#.#.#!##  
#d#a#n#i#e#l#:#.#.#.##  
#p#h#i#n#e#a#s#:#c#l#a#r#o##  
#e#n# #l#a# #h#a#b#i#t#a#c#i#o#n##  
#p#h#i#n#e#a#s#:#q#u#e# #q#u#i#e#r#e#s# #j#u#g#a#r#?##  
#d#a#n#i#e#l#:#e#s#t#o# #m#e# #l#o# #e#n#s#e#n#o# #f#e#r#b# #s#e# #l#l#a#m#a# #n#u#n#c#a# #n#u#n#c#a# #e#n# #e#s#t#e# #j#u#e#g#o# #t#u# #t#i#e#n#e#s# #q#u#e# #d#e#c#i#r# #a#l#g#o# #q#u#e# #n#o#s# #h#a#s# #h#e#c#h#o# #j#a#m#a#s# #e#j#e#m#p#l#o#.#.#.##  
#p#o#n# #5# #d#e#d#o#s##  
#p#h#i#n#e#a#s#:#-#l#e#v#a#n#t#a# #l#a# #m#a#n#o# #c#o#n# #5# #d#e#d#o#s# #e#n# #a#l#t#o#-##  
#d#a#n#i#e#l#:#d#e# #a#c#u#e#r#d#o# #l#u#e#g#o# #t#i#e#n#e#s# #q#u#e# #d#e#c#i#r# #a#l#g#o# #q#u#e# #n#u#n#c#a# #h#a#s# #h#e#c#h#o# #s#i# #t#u# #o# #l#o#s# #o#t#r#o#s# #j#u#g#a#d#o#r#e#s# #l#o# #h#i#c#i#e#r#o#n# #t#i#e#n#e#n# #q#u#e# #b#a#j#a#r# ##  
#u#n# #d#e#d#o# #a#s#i# #h#a#s#t#a# #q#u#e# #l#a# #m#a#n#o# #b#a#j#e# #c#o#m#p#l#e#t#a#m#e#n#t#e# #s#i# #b#a#j#a# #a#n#t#e#s# #q#u#e# #l#o#s# #d#e#m#a#s# #e#s#e# #t#e#n#d#r#a# #s#u# #c#a#s#t#i#g#o##  
#p#h#i#n#e#a#s#:#o#s#e#a# #q#u#e# #s#i# #d#i#g#o# #q#u#e# #n#u#n#c#a# #h#e# #u#s#a#d#o# #r#o#p#a# #d#e# #n#i#n#a# #y# #l#o#s# #d#e#m#a#s# #l#o# #h#a#n# #h#e#c#h#o# #e#l#l#o#s# #t#i#e#n#e#n# #q#u#e# #b#a#j#a#r# #l#a# #m#a#n#o#?##  
#d#a#n#i#e#l#:#e#x#a#c#t#o# #y# #p#o#r# #f#a#v#o#r# #n#o# #h#a#g#a#s# #e#s#a# #p#r#e#g#u#n#t#a##  
#p#h#i#n#e#a#s#:#j#a#j#a#,#o#k##  
#d#a#n#i#e#l#:#b#i#e#n#,#e#m#p#i#e#z#o# #y#o#-#l#e#v#a#n#t#a# #l#a# #m#a#n#o# #c#o#n# #l#o#s# #5# #d#e#d#o#s# #l#e#v#a#n#t#a#d#o#s#-#y#o# #n#u#n#c#a# #n#u#n#c#a# #h#e#.#.#.#l#a#s#t#i#m#a#d#o# #a# #u#n#a# #c#h#i#c#a##  
#p#h#i#n#e#a#s#:#e#h#?##  
#d#a#n#i#e#l#:#p#u#e#d#e# #p#a#s#a#r##  
#p#h#i#n#e#a#s#:#o#k#-#s#i#g#u#e# #c#o#n# #l#o#s# #d#e#d#o#s# #e#n# #a#l#t#o#-##  
#d#a#n#i#e#l#:#t#u# #t#u#r#n#o##  
#p#h#i#e#a#s#:#b#i#e#n# #y#o# #j#a#m#a#s# #h#e# #t#e#n#i#d#o# #m#i# #p#r#i#m#e#r# #b#e#s#o##  
#d#a#n#i#e#l#:#p#e#r#o# #c#r#e#i# #q#u#e# #t#u#.#.#.##  
#p#h#i#n#e#a#s#:#n#o#,#j#a#m#a#s# #h#e# #b#e#s#a#d#o# #a# #l#i#s#v#e#t#h##  
#d#a#n#i#e#l#:#y# #s#e# #d#i#c#e#n# #l#l#a#m#a#r# #n#o#v#i#o#s#.#.#-#q#u#e#d#a# #c#o#n# #l#o#s# #d#e#d#o#s# #e#n# #a#l#t#o#-##  
#p#h#i#n#e#a#s#:#d#a#n#i#e#l##  
#d#a#n#i#e#l#:#q#u#e#?#e#s# #c#i#e#r#t#o# #n#o# #h#e# #b#e#s#a#d#o# #a# #l#a#s# #1#0#0# #c#h#i#c#a#s# #q#u#e# #h#e# #c#o#n#o#c#i#d#o##  
#p#h#i#n#e#a#s#:#n#i# #a# #l#i#l#a#?##  
#d#a#n#i#e#l#:#n#o#p#,#n#i# #a# #l#i#l#a##  
#p#h#i#n#e#a#S#:#e#s# #r#a#r#o#,#b#u#e#n#o# #e#s# #t#u# #t#u#r#n#o##  
#d#a#n#i#e#l#:#.#.#.#y#o#.#.#.#*#v#a#m#o#s# #d#a#n#i#e#l# #d#i#c#e#l#o# #p#e#r#o# #q#u#e# #p#a#s#a# #s#i# #m#e# #m#i#r#a# #r#a#r#o#.#.#.#?#*##  
#p#h#i#n#e#a#s#:#d#a#n#i#e#l#?# #y#a# #e#s# #t#u# #t#u#r#n#o##  
#d#a#n#i#e#l#:#*#b#i#e#n# #s#e# #l#o# #d#i#r#e#*#y#o# #n#u#n#c#a# #n#u#n#c#a# #h#e#.#.#.#t#o#c#a#d#o# #l#a# #p#a#r#t#e# #b#a#j#a# #d#e# #u#n#a# #c#h#i#c#a#.#.#.#-#b#a#j#o# #l#a# #c#a#b#e#z#a#-##  
#p#h#i#n#e#a#s#:#.#.#.#.##  
#d#a#n#i#e#l#:#.#.#.#-#s#u#b#e# #l#a# #c#a#b#e#z#a#-#p#h#i#n#e#a#s#?##  
#p#h#i#n#e#a#s#:#-#s#i#g#u#e# #c#o#n# #l#o#s# #d#e#d#o#s# #e#n# #a#l#t#o#-##  
#d#a#n#i#e#l#:#-#s#u#s#p#i#r#a# #a#l#i#v#i#a#d#o#-##  
#p#h#i#n#e#a#s#:#c#o#n#t#i#n#u#a#m#o#s#?##  
#d#a#n#i#e#l#:#.#.#.#!#.#.#.#c#l#a#r#o##  
#p#h#i#n#e#a#s#:#y#o# #n#u#n#c#a# #n#u#n#c#a# #h#e# #t#o#m#a#d#o# #a#l#c#o#h#o#l# #h#a#s#t#a# #e#m#b#r#i#a#g#a#r#m#e##  
#d#a#n#i#e#l#:#-#s#i#g#u#e# #c#o#n# #l#o#s# #d#e#d#o#s# #e#n# #a#l#t#o#-##  
#Y# #a#s#i# #s#i#g#u#i#e#r#o#n# #l#a#s# #p#r#e#g#u#n#t#a#s# #h#a#s#t#a# #q#u#e# #u#n#a# #f#u#e# #l#a# #q#u#e# #h#i#z#o# #q#u#e# #e#s#a# #a#l#e#g#r#i#a# #s#e# #f#u#e#r#a# #a#l# #i#n#s#t#a#n#t#e#.##  
#p#h#i#n#e#a#s#:#y#o# #n#u#n#c#a# #n#u#n#c#a# #h#e# #v#i#s#t#o# #p#o#r#n#o#g#r#a#f#i#a##  
#d#a#n#i#e#l#:#.#.#.#!#!#!#!##  
#p#h#i#n#e#a#s#:#.#.#.##  
#d#a#n#i#e#l#:#-#b#a#j#a# #l#a# #c#a#b#e#z#a# #y# #l#e#n#t#a#m#e#n#t#e# #b#a#j#a# #u#n# #d#e#d#o#-#.#.#.##  
#L#u#e#g#o# #e#s#c#u#c#h#o# #u#n#a# #r#i#s#a# #s#u#b#i#o# #l#a# #c#a#b#e#z#a# #y# #v#i#o# #a# #s#u# #p#r#i#m#o# #c#o#n# #c#u#a#t#r#o# #d#e#d#o#s# #l#e#v#a#n#t#a#d#o#s#.##  
#d#a#n#i#e#l#:#p#-#p#e#r#o#.#.#.##  
#p#h#i#n#e#a#S#:#d#a#n#i#e#l# #e#s# #n#o#r#m#a#l# #a# #n#u#e#s#t#r#a# #e#d#a#d#.#.#.#.##  
#d#a#n#i#e#l#:#n#o# #t#e# #c#r#e#i#a# #c#a#p#a#z# #d#e# #d#e#c#i#r#m#e#l#o##  
#p#h#i#n#e#a#s#:#n#i# #s#i#q#u#i#e#r#a# #f#e#r#b# #l#o# #s#a#b#e##  
#D#a#n#i#e#l# #s#i#n# #d#u#d#a# #p#e#n#s#o# #q#u#e# #p#h#i#n#e#a#s# #e#r#a# #u#n#a# #p#e#r#s#o#n#a# #g#r#a#n#d#i#o#s#a#.#.#.#y# #n#o# #s#e# #p#u#d#o# #c#o#n#t#e#n#e#r# #p#o#r# #m#u#c#h#o#.##  
#p#h#i#n#e#a#s#:#s#i#g#u#e#s# #t#u##  
#d#a#n#i#e#l#:#e#h#?#,#a#h# #s#i#,#y#o# #n#u#n#c#a# #n#u#n#c#a# #h#e#.#.#.#-#s#e# #q#u#e#d#a# #m#i#r#a#n#d#o# #a# #p#h#i#n#e#a#s# #e#m#b#o#b#a#d#o#-##  
#p#h#i#n#e#a#S#:#d#a#n#i#e#l#?##  
#d#a#n#i#e#l#:#-#s#e# #l#e# #a#b#a#l#a#n#z#a#-#y#o# #n#u#n#c#a# #l#e# #h#e# #h#e#c#h#o# #e#l# #a#m#o#r# #a# #a#l#g#u#i#e#n#.#.#.##  
#p#h#i#n#e#a#s#:#q#u#e#?# ##  
#d#a#n#i#e#l#:#j#e#j#e#-#l#o# #b#e#s#a#-##  
#P#h#i#n#e#a#s# #p#o#r# #d#e#n#t#r#o# #l#e# #g#u#s#t#a#b#a# #y# #q#u#e#r#i#a# #q#u#e# #d#a#n#i#e#l# #l#e# #h#i#c#i#e#r#a# #m#a#s# #c#o#s#a#s# #q#u#e# #s#o#l#o# #e#s#e# #s#i#m#p#l#e# #b#e#s#o#,#q#u#e#r#i#a# #p#r#o#b#a#r# #o#t#r#a# #c#o#s#a# ##  
#a#u#n#q#u#e# #p#o#r# #o#t#r#o# #l#a#d#o# #s#e# #s#e#n#t#i#a# #m#a#l# #b#e#s#a#r#s#e# #c#o#n# #s#u# #p#r#i#m#o# #e#s#t#a#b#a# #m#a#s# #q#u#e# #m#a#l# #n#o# #p#o#d#i#a# #p#o#r# #r#a#z#o#n#e#s# #o#b#v#i#a#s# #p#e#r#o# #e#s#o# #n#o# #l#e# ##  
#i#m#p#o#r#t#o# #c#u#a#n#d#o# #d#a#n#i#e#l# #b#a#j#o# #s#u# #m#a#n#o# #h#a#s#t#a# #e#l# #p#a#n#t#a#l#o#n# #d#e# #p#h#i#n#e#a#s# #d#e#s#p#u#e#s# #q#u#e#r#i#a# #m#a#s# #y# #m#a#s# #p#e#r#o# #t#o#m#o# #c#o#n#c#i#e#n#c#i#a# #y# #s#e# #s#e#p#a#r#o#.##  
#d#a#n#i#e#l#:#q#u#e# #p#a#s#a#?##  
#p#h#i#n#e#a#s#:#d#a#n#i#e#l#,#n#o# #t#e# #e#n#t#i#e#n#d#o##  
#d#a#n#i#e#l#:#q#u#e# #e#s# #l#o# #q#u#e# #n#o# #e#n#t#i#e#n#d#e#s#?##  
#p#h#i#n#e#a#s#:#t#u# #n#o# #s#i#e#n#t#e#s# #n#a#d#a# #p#o#r# #m#i##  
#d#a#n#i#e#l#:#y#o#.#.#.##  
#p#h#i#n#e#a#s#:#n#o# #e#s# #c#i#e#r#t#o# #t#u# #n#o# #s#i#e#n#t#e#s# #n#a#d#a# #e#r#e#s# #u#n# #m#u#j#e#r#i#e#g#o# #n#a#d#a# #m#a#s# #e#s#t#a# #c#o#n# #m#u#j#e#r#e#s# #y# #s#i# #s#a#l#e#s# #c#o#n# #u#n# #c#h#i#c#o# #e#s# #e#n# #m#u#n#d#o# ##  
#p#a#r#a#l#e#l#o##  
#d#a#n#i#e#l#:#p#e#r#o# #y#o# #s#i# #t#e# #a#m#o# #r#e#c#u#e#r#d#a# #l#o# #q#u#e# #d#i#j#e# #n#o# #h#e# #b#e#s#a#d#o# #a# #l#i#l#a# #n#i# #a#u#n# #c#u#a#n#d#o# #f#u#i#m#o#s# #n#o#v#i#o#s# #a#d#e#m#a#s#.#.#.# ##  
#p#h#i#n#e#a#s#:#q#u#e#?##  
#d#a#n#i#e#l#:#c#u#a#n#d#o# #l#e# #d#i#j#e# #a# #k#e#n#d#a#l#l# #l#o# #q#u#e# #s#e#n#t#i#a#.#.#.#b#u#e#n#o#.#.#.# ##  
#p#h#i#n#e#a#S#:#q#u#e# #p#a#s#o#?##  
#d#a#n#i#e#l#:#D#e#s#p#u#e#s# #d#e# #e#s#o# #y#a# #n#o# #d#o#r#m#i#m#o#s# #e#n# #l#a# #m#i#s#m#a# #h#a#b#i#t#a#c#i#o#n##  
#p#h#i#n#e#a#s#:#p#e#r#o# #e#s# #q#u#e# #e#s# #i#m#p#o#s#i#b#l#e# #q#u#e# #t#u# #m#e# #a#m#e#s# #p#o#r# #r#a#z#o#n#e#s# #y#a# #d#i#c#h#a#s# #a# #t#i# #t#e# #g#u#s#t#a#n# #l#a#s# #m#u#j#e#r#e#s# #e#s#o# #l#o# #s#e# #n#o# #m#e# #p#u#e#d#e#s# ##  
#e#n#g#a#n#a#r# #p#o#r# #q#u#e# #e#s#o# #n#o# #v#a# #a# #f#u#n#c#i#o#n#a#r# #l#o# #u#n#i#c#o# #q#u#e# #p#o#d#r#i#a# #f#u#n#c#i#o#n#a#r# #p#a#r#a# #c#o#n#v#e#n#c#e#r#m#e# #e#s# #q#u#e#.#.#.#.##  
#d#a#n#i#e#l#:#-#l#o# #a#g#a#r#r#a# #d#e# #l#o#s# #h#o#m#b#r#o#s#-#q#u#e#?##  
#p#h#i#n#e#a#S#:#.#.#.##  
#d#a#n#i#e#l#:#.#.#.##  
#p#h#i#n#e#a#s#:#q#u#e# #d#i#g#a#s# #l#a# #v#e#r#d#a#d##  
#d#a#n#i#e#l#:#p#h#i#n#e#a#s#,#q#u#e# #m#a#s# #s#i#n#c#e#r#o# #q#u#i#e#r#e#s# #q#u#e# #t#e# #s#e#a#?##  
#p#h#i#n#e#a#s#:#e#s# #q#u#e# #l#a# #v#e#r#d#a#d# #e#s# #q#u#e# #t#u# #b#u#e#n#o#.#.#.##  
#d#a#n#i#e#l#:#-#c#o#n# #v#o#z# #s#u#a#v#e#-#d#i#m#e#,#q#u#e# #e#s# #l#o# #q#u#e# #t#e#n#g#o# #q#u#e# #c#a#m#b#i#a#r# #p#a#r#a# #q#u#e# #t#u# #p#u#e#d#a#s# #a#c#e#p#t#a#r#m#e#?# ##  
#p#h#i#n#e#a#s#:#*#d#i#a#b#l#o#s#,#e#n#c#o#n#t#r#o # #m#i# #p#u#n#t#o# #d#e#b#i#l#*#p#-#p#u#e#s#.#.#.##  
#d#a#n#i#e#l#:#-#l#o# #b#e#s#a#-##  
#P#h#i#n#e#a#s# #n#o# #a#g#u#a#n#t#a#b#a# #a#u#n# #a#s#i# #t#e#n#i#a#s# #s#u#s# #d#u#d#a#s# #p#e#r#o# #l#a#s# #o#l#v#i#d#o# #p#o#r# #c#o#m#p#l#e#t#o#.##  
#d#a#n#i#e#l#:#-#l#o# #t#i#r#a# #h#a#c#i#a# #l#a# #c#a#m#a#-#.#.#.#-#l#o# #b#e#s#a# #n#u#e#v#a#m#e#n#t#e#-##  
#p#h#i#n#e#a#s#:#d#a#n#i#e#l#.#.#.##  
#d#a#n#i#e#l#:#s#i#?##  
#p#h#i#n#e#a#s#:#h#a#s#m#e# #t#u#y#o#.#.#.##  
#d#a#n#i#e#l#:#.#.#.#e#s#t#a#s# #s#e#g#u#r#o#?##  
#p#h#i#n#e#a#s#:#-#a#s#i#e#n#t#e#-##  
#d#a#n#i#e#l#:#j#e#j#e##  
#D#a#n#i#e#l# #v#u#e#l#v#e# #a# #b#e#s#a#r# #a# #p#h#i#n#e#a#s# #y# #b#a#j#a# #s#u# #m#a#n#o# #h#a#c#i#a# #e#l# #p#a#n#t#a#l#o#n# #d#e#l# #p#e#l#i#r#r#o#j#o# #p#e#r#o# #a#u#n# #s#i#n# #h#a#c#e#r# #n#a#d#a#,#e#r#a# #p#a#r#a# #v#e#r# #h#a#s#t#a# ##  
#d#o#n#d#e# #p#o#d#r#i#a# #l#l#e#g#a#r# #p#h#i#n#e#a#s#,#y# #l#o# #l#o#g#r#o# #p#o#r# #q#u#e# #p#h#i#n#e#a#s# #n#o# #a#g#u#a#n#t#a#b#a# #e#l# #d#o#l#o#r# #d#e#l# #p#a#n#t#a#l#o#n# #p#o#r# #l#a# #e#r#e#c#c#i#o#n# #q#u#e# #t#e#n#i#a#,#d#a#n#i#e#l# ##  
#b#a#j#o# #e#l# #c#i#e#r#r#e# #m#e#t#i#o# #s#u# #m#a#n#o#,#p#h#i#n#e#a#s# #a#l# #s#e#n#t#i#r# #e#s#o# #g#i#m#i#o# #u#n# #p#o#c#o#,#l#u#e#g#o# #d#a#n#i#e#l# #c#o#m#e#n#z#o# #a# #m#a#s#t#u#r#b#a#r#l#o# #s#a#c#a#n#d#o# #u#n# #g#e#m#i#d#o# #d#e#l# ##  
#p#e#l#i#r#r#o#j#o#,#y#a# #n#o# #a#g#u#a#n#t#a#b#a# #m#a#s# #y# #s#e# #m#e#t#i#o# #e#l# #m#i#e#m#b#r#o# #e#n# #s#u# #b#o#c#a#,#d#e# #a#h#i# #p#h#i#n#e#a#s# #n#o# #g#e#m#i#a#,#g#r#i#t#a#b#a# #d#e# #p#l#a#c#e#r#.##  
#p#h#i#n#e#a#s#:#a#h#,#a#a#h#,#A#A#H#H# #D#A#N#I#E#L#!#!# # # ##  
#D#a#n#i#e#l# #n#o# #l#e# #h#a#c#i#a# #c#a#s#o# #a#l#g#u#n#o# #s#o#l#o# #s#e#g#u#i#a# #c#o#n# #s#u# #t#r#a#b#a#j#o# #y# #c#a#d#a# #v#e#z# #e#s#c#u#c#h#a#b#a#,#p#o#r# #s#u#s# #g#e#m#i#d#o#s#,#q#u#e# #p#h#i#n#e#a#s# #s#e# #v#e#n#i#a#.##  
#p#h#i#n#e#a#s#:#d#a#n#i#e#l#,#a#h#,#n#o# #a#g#u#a#n#t#o#.#.#.##  
#d#a#n#i#e#l#:#e#s#o# #n#o# #i#m#p#o#r#t#a#,#h#a#z#l#o##  
#p#h#i#n#e#a#s#:#a#h#,#a#h#h# #~#a#a#a#h#h#h#h#h#h#h#h#h#h#~##  
#P#h#i#n#e#a#s# #s#e# #c#o#r#r#i#o# #e#n# #l#a# #c#a#r#a# #d#e# #d#a#n#i#e#l#,#e#s#t#e# #s#o#n#r#i#o# #y# #c#o#m#e#n#z#o# #a# #l#i#m#p#i#a#r#s#e#,#l#u#e#g#o# #d#e# #e#s#t#o#,#m#i#r#o# #a# #p#h#i#n#e#a#s# #a# #l#o#s# #o#j#o#s#,#e#s#t#e# #e#n#t#e#n#d##  
#i#o# #y# #d#i#j#o# #q#u#e# #s#i#,#l#e#n#t#a#m#e#n#t#e# #d#a#n#i#e#l# #i#n#t#e#n#t#o# #m#e#t#e#r# #s#u# #m#i#e#m#b#r#o# #s#i#n# #h#a#c#e#r#l#e# #d#a#n#o#,#l#o# #c#u#a#l# #f#u#e# #c#a#s#i# #i#m#p#o#s#i#b#l#e# #y#a# #q#u#e# #p#h#i#n#e#a#s# #d#i#o# ##  
#u#n# #q#u#e#j#i#d#o# #d#e# #d#o#l#o#r# #a#h#o#g#a#d#o# #p#o#r# #d#a#n#i#e#l# #q#u#i#e#n# #l#o# #b#e#s#o#.##  
#d#a#n#i#e#l#:#c#a#l#m#a#t#e# #a#l# #p#r#i#n#c#i#p#i#o# #d#u#e#l#e# #s#o#l#o# #r#e#l#a#j#a#t#e# ##  
#D#e#s#p#u#e#s# #d#e# #e#s#o# #p#h#i#n#e#a#s# #y#a# #n#o# #s#e#n#t#i#a# #d#o#l#o#r# #s#i#n#o# #p#l#a#c#e#r# #y# #d#a#n#i#e#l# #a#u#m#e#n#t#o# #e#l# #r#i#t#m#o#,#l#o#s# #d#o#s# #g#r#i#t#a#b#a#n# #d#e# #p#u#r#o# #p#l#a#c#e#r#,#y#a# #n#o# #l#e# ##  
#i#m#p#o#r#t#a#b#a# #n#a#d#a# #d#e# #n#a#d#a# #s#e# #s#e#n#t#i#a#n# #c#o#m#o# #e#n# #l#a#s# #n#u#b#e#s#,#e#l# #d#o#l#o#r#,#e#l# #c#a#l#o#r# #y# #e#l# #p#l#a#c#e#r# #j#u#n#t#o# #e#n# #e#s#o#.##  
#d#a#n#i#e#l#:#m#n#n#n#g#.#.#.#a#h#h# ##  
#p#h#i#n#e#a#s#:#a#a#a#h#.#.#.#.#m#m#m#.#.##  
#D#a#n#i#e#l# #y# #p#h#i#n#e#a#s# #d#a#b#a#n# #g#e#m#i#d#o#s# #c#o#n#s#t#a#n#t#e# #c#l#a#r#a#s# #s#e#n#a#l#e#s# #d#e# #q#u#e# #y#a# #s#e# #v#e#n#i#a#n#.##  
#d#a#n#i#e#l#:#a#h#,#a#h#,#A#A#A#H#H#H#H#H#H#H##  
#p#h#i#n#e#a#s#:#~#a#h#h#~##  
#D#e#s#p#u#e#s# #d#e# #e#s#o# #d#a#n#i#e#l# #s#a#l#i#o# #d#e# #p#h#i#n#e#a#s# #y# #e#s#t#e# #t#a#n# #c#a#n#s#a#d#o# #s#e# #a#c#o#s#t#o# #e#n# #e#l# #p#e#c#h#o# #d#e# #s#u# #p#r#i#m#o# #m#a#y#o#r#.##  
#A#l# #d#i#a# #s#i#g#u#i#e#n#t#e##  
#d#a#n#i#e#l#:#z#z#z#z#z#z#z#z##  
#p#h#i#n#e#a#s#:#z#z#z#z#z#z#z#z##  
#-#t#o#c#,#t#o#c#,#t#o#c#-##  
#p#h#i#n#e#a#s#:#-#d#e#s#p#i#e#r#t#a#-#.#.#.#o#h#, #y#a# #l#l#e#g#a#r#o#n#-#s#e# #l#e#v#a#n#t#o# #s#e# #v#i#s#t#i#o# #a#u#n#q#u#e# #r#e#c#o#r#d#o# #p#a#r#t#e# #d#e# #l#o# #o#c#u#r#r#i#d#o# #n#o# #p#r#e#s#t#o# #a#t#e#n#c#i#o#n# #y# #s#e# #f#u#e# #a# ##  
#a#b#r#i#r#l#e#s# #l#a# #p#u#e#r#t#a# #a# #s#u#s# #p#a#d#r#e#s#-# #.#.#.#-#a#b#r#e# #l#a# #p#u#e#r#t#a#-#h#o#l#a# #m#a#m#a#,#p#a#p#a#,#f#e#r#b##  
#l#i#n#d#a#:#e#s#p#e#r#o# #q#u#e# #t#e# #h#a#y#a#s# #p#o#r#t#a#d#o# #b#i#e#n##  
#p#h#i#n#e#a#S#:#n#o# #t#e# #p#r#e#o#c#u#p#e#s#,#m#a#m#a#,#t#o#d#o# #b#i#e#n#-#a#u#n# #s#i#n# #r#e#c#o#r#d#a#r# #n#a#d#a#-##  
#f#e#r#b#:#t#e# #v#e#s# #m#u#y# #f#e#l#i#z#,#q#u#e# #h#i#c#i#e#r#o#n# #t#u# #y# #d#a#n#i#e#l#?# ##  
#p#h#i#n#e#a#s#:#a#h# #p#u#e#s# #n#o#s#o#t#r#o#s#.#.#.#-#r#e#c#u#e#r#d#a# #t#o#d#o# #l#o# #q#u#e# #p#a#s#o#-#.#.#.##  
#f#e#r#b#:#p#h#i#n#e#a#s#?##  
#p#h#i#n#e#a#s#:#v#u#e#l#v#o# #e#n#s#e#g#u#i#d#a#-#s#e# #v#a#-##  
#f#e#r#b#:#p#e#r#d#o#n#.#.#.#?##  
#c#o#n# #d#a#n#i#e#l##  
#p#h#i#n#e#a#s#:#d#a#n#i#e#l#,#d#a#n#i#e#l#,#d#a#n #i#e#l#,#d#a#n#i#e#l#,#d#a#n#i#e#l##  
#d#a#n#i#e#l#:#n#o# #e#s#t#o#y# #s#o#r#d#o# #q#u#e# #p#a#s#a#,#p#h#i#n#n#y#?##  
#p#h#i#n#e#a#s#:#f#.#.#.#o#y#e# #m#e# #d#i#j#i#s#t#e# #"#p#h#i#n#n#y#"# #q#u#e# #t#i#e#r#n#o##  
#d#a#n#i#e#l#:#g#r#a#c#i#a#s##  
#p#h#i#n#e#a#s#:#.#.#.#.#c#o#m#o# #s#e#a# #u#n#a# #p#r#e#g#u#n#t#a# #n#a#d#i#e# #t#i#e#n#e# #q#u#e# #s#a#b#e#r# #l#o# #q#u#e# #p#a#s#o# #a#n#o#c#h#e# #c#i#e#r#t#o#?##  
#d#a#n#i#e#l#:#p#o#r# #s#u#p#e#s#t#o# #q#u#e# #n#o#,#n#o#s# #m#a#t#a#n##  
#p#h#i#n#e#a#s#:#.#.#.##  
#d#a#n#i#e#l#:#s#i# #s#a#b#e#n# #q#u#e# #l#o# #h#i#c#i#m#o#s# #s#a#b#i#e#n#d#o# #q#u#e# #s#o#m#o#s# #p#r#i#m#o#s# #n#o#s# #a#s#e#s#i#n#a#n# #t#e#n#e#m#o#s# #s#u#e#r#t#e# #d#e# #q#u#e# #k#e#n#d#a#l#l# #n#o# #l#o# #s#a#b#e##  
#p#h#i#n#e#a#s#:#e#n#t#i#e#n#d#o#.#.#.##  
#k#e#n#d#a#l#l#:#n#o# #s#a#b#e#r# #q#u#e#?##  
#p#h#i#n#e#a#s#:#k#e#n#d#a#l#l# #c#u#a#n#d#o# #l#l#e#g#a#s#t#e#?##  
#k#e#n#d#a#l#l#:#e#l# #t#i#o# #f#l#e#t#c#h#e#r# #m#e# #t#r#a#j#o#,#a#h#o#r#a# #s#a#b#e#r# #q#u#e#?##  
#p#h#i#n#e#a#s#:#l#o#.#.#.#m#u#c#h#o# #q#u#e# #t#e# #q#u#e#r#e#m#o#s##  
#k#e#n#d#a#l#l#:#a#h# #s#i#?##  
#d#a#n#i#e#l#:#c#i#e#r#t#o#,#a#h# #s#i#?##  
#p#h#i#n#e#a#s#:#-#l#e# #d#a# #u#n# #g#o#l#p#e# #a# #d#a#n#i#e#l#-#c#l#a#r#o# #q#u#e# #s#i# #e#s# #q#u#e# #t#e# #q#u#e#r#e#m#o#s# #m#u#c#h#o#-#l#o# #a#b#r#a#z#a#-##  
#k#e#n#d#a#l#l#:#-#s#o#n#r#o#j#a#d#o#-#j#e#j#e# #g#r#a#c#i#a#s# #p#e#r#o# #t#e#n#g#o# #q#u#e# #i#r#m#e##  
#p#h#i#n#e#a#s#:#o#k##  
#k#e#n#d#a#l#l#:#-#s#e# #v#a#-##  
#d#a#n#i#e#l#:#m#m#j#j##  
#p#h#i#n#e#a#s#:#p#a#s#a# #a#l#g#o#?##  
#d#a#n#i#e#l#:#e#h#?#n#o# #n#a#d#a##  
#p#h#i#n#e#a#S#:#e#s#t#a# #b#i#e#n# #s#o#l#o# #d#i#s#i#m#u#l#a# #c#u#a#n#d#o# #b#a#j#e#s# #s#i#?##  
#d#a#n#i#e#l#:#o#k##  
#p#h#i#n#e#a#s#:#-#s#e# #v#a#-##  
#d#a#n#i#e#l#.#.#.#s#o#y# #y#o# #o# #k#e#n#d#a#l#l# #s#e# #s#o#n#r#o#j#o#?#.#.#.#b#u#e#n#o# #n#o# #l#o# #d#a#r#e# #i#m#p#o#r#t#a#n#c#i#a#-#s#e# #v#a#-##  
#l#u#e#g#o# #e#n# #l#a# #s#a#l#a##  
#f#e#r#b#:#.#.#.##  
#p#h#i#n#e#a#s#:#h#o#l#a# #f#e#r#b##  
#f#e#r#b#:#s#e# #q#u#i#s#i#e#r#a# #s#a#b#e#r# #p#o#r# #q#u#e# #t#e# #f#u#i#s#t#e# #d#e# #e#s#a# #m#a#n#e#r#a#?##  
#p#h#i#n#e#a#s#:#s#a#b#e#s#?#e#s#a#s# #p#r#e#g#u#n#t#a#s# #l#l#e#g#a#n# #a#l# #a#l#m#a# #e#r#e#s# #a#l#g#o# #m#a#l#o# #a#l# #d#e#c#i#r#l#a#s##  
#f#e#r#b#:#h#a#b#l#o# #e#n#s#e#r#i#o##  
#p#h#i#n#e#a#s#:#y#o# #t#a#m#b#i#e#n##  
#f#e#r#b#:#e#s#c#u#c#h#a#,#s#o#l#o# #d#i#m#e# #s#i# #p#a#s#o# #a#l#g#o# #n#o# #m#e# #v#o#y# #a# #e#n#o#j#a#r##  
#p#h#i#n#e#a#s#:#d#a#m#e# #u#n# #e#j#e#m#p#l#o##  
#f#e#r#b#:#c#u#a#l# #s#e#a#?##  
#p#h#i#n#e#a#s#:#q#u#e# #m#e# #h#a#y#a# #a#c#o#s#t#a#d#o# #c#o#n# #d#a#n#i#e#l#,#p#o#r# #e#j#e#m#p#l#o#?##  
#f#e#r#b#:#.#.#.#!##  
#p#h#i#n#e#a#s#:#.#.#.##  
#f#e#r#b#:#J#A#J#A#J#A#J#A#J#A#J#A#J#A#J#A#J#A#J#A #J#A#J#A#J#A#J#A#J#A#J#A#,#h#a#y#,#p#h#i#n#e#a#s# #n#o# #s#e# #d#e# #d#o#n#d#e# #s#a#c#a#s# #e#s#o##  
#p#h#i#n#e#a#S#:#c#r#e#e#s# #q#u#e# #e#s# #b#r#o#m#a#?##  
#f#e#r#b#:#p#u#e#s# #c#l#a#r#o#,#e#r#e#s# #b#u#e#n#o# #h#a#c#i#e#n#d#o# #c#h#i#s#t#e#s#,#j#a#j#a#j#a#,#n#o# #p#e#r#o# #e#n#s#e#r#i#o# #q#u#e# #p#a#s#o#?##  
#p#h#i#n#e#a#s#:#e#m#m#m#,#n#a#d#a#,#s#i#,#n#a#d#a # #n#o# #h#a# #p#a#s#a#d#o# #n#a#d#a# #a#s#i# #q#u#e# #e#s# #m#e#j#o#r# #q#u#e# #n#o# #t#e# #p#r#e#o#c#u#p#e#s##  
#d#a#n#i#e#l#:#h#o#l#a##  
#f#e#r#b#:#q#u#e# #h#a#y#?#t#e# #l#a# #p#a#s#a#s#t#e# #b#i#e#n# #c#o#n# #p#h#i#n#e#a#s#?##  
#d#a#n#i#e#l#:#m#a#s# #b#i#e#n# #n#u#n#c#a##  
#p#h#i#n#e#a#S#:#-#s#o#n#r#o#j#a#d#o#-#c#a#l#l#a#t #e#,#j#e#j#e##  
#f#e#r#b#:#j#a#m#a#s# #t#e# #h#a#b#i#a# #v#i#s#t#o# #d#e# #b#u#e#n# #h#u#m#o#r# #c#o#n# #e#l##  
#d#a#n#i#e#l#:#b#u#e#n#o# #l#a# #g#e#n#t#e# #c#a#m#b#i#a##  
#f#e#r#b#:#t#i#e#n#e#s# #r#a#z#o#n##  
#p#h#i#n#e#a#s#:#y# #a#m#a#n#d#a#?#e#l#l#a# #n#o# #v#e#n#d#r#i#a# #c#o#n#t#i#g#o##  
#f#e#r#b#:#s#i#,#p#e#r#o# #s#e# #q#u#e#d#o# #a# #c#o#m#p#r#a#r# #a#l#g#o##  
#p#h#i#n#e#a#s#:#v#e#n#d#r#a# #p#r#o#n#t#o#?##  
#f#e#r#b#:#p#h#i#n#e#a#s#,#a#m#a#n#d#a# #n#o# #t#a#r#d#a# #t#a#n#t#o# #s#i# #e#s# #p#a#r#a# #c#o#m#p#r#a#r# #a#l#g#o##  
#p#h#i#n#e#a#s#:#s#i#,#y#a# #l#o# #s#e# #e#s# #q#u#e# #s#o#l#o#.#.#.##  
#d#a#n#i#e#l#:#n#a#d#a#,#y# #n#e#c#e#s#i#t#o# #q#u#e# #t#u# #v#e#n#g#a#s# #a#l# #p#a#t#i#o# #c#o#n#m#i#g#o##  
#p#h#i#n#e#a#s#:#y#o#?##  
#d#a#n#i#e#l#:#n#o#o#,#e#l# #v#i#e#j#o# #p#a#s#c#u#e#r#o##  
#p#h#i#n#e#a#S#:#e#l# #p#o#d#r#i#a#.#.#.##  
#d#a#n#i#e#l#:#p#h#i#n#e#a#s##  
#p#h#i#n#e#a#S#:#o#k# #y#a# #v#o#y#-#s#e# #v#a# #c#o#n# #d#a#n#i#e#l#-##  
#e#n# #e#l# #p#a#t#i#o##  
#d#a#n#i#e#l#:#b#i#e#n#,#y#a# #q#u#e# #n#o#s#o#t#r#o#s# #n#o# #p#o#d#e#m#o#s# #d#e#c#i#r#l#e# #a# #n#a#d#i#e# #s#o#b#r#e# #l#o# #n#u#e#s#t#r#o# #q#u#i#e#r#o# #h#a#c#e#r# #a#l#g#o##  
#p#h#i#n#e#a#s#:#q#u#e#?##  
#d#a#n#i#e#l#:#a# #l#a# #p#a#r#e#d##  
#p#h#i#n#e#a#s#:#p#e#r#o#.#.#.##  
#d#a#n#i#e#l#:#a# #l#a# #p#a#r#e#d#!##  
#p#h#i#n#e#a#s#:#-#s#e# #p#o#n#e# #d#e# #f#r#e#n#t#e# #a# #l#a# #p#a#r#e#d#-#l#i#s#t#o# #y#?##  
#d#a#n#i#e#l#:#-#c#o#m#i#e#n#z#a# #a# #b#e#s#a#r#l#e# #e#l# #c#u#e#l#l#o#-##  
#p#h#i#n#e#a#S#:#m#m#m#.#.#.#d#a#n#i#e#l# #d#e#t#e#n#t#e##  
#d#a#n#i#e#l#:#t#e# #g#u#s#t#a#?##  
#p#h#i#n#e#a#s#:#m#e# #e#n#c#a#n#t#a#,#p#e#r#o# #q#u#e# #p#a#s#a# #s#i# #a#l#g#u#i#e#n# #n#o#s#.#.#.##  
#d#a#n#i#e#l#:#s#s#h#h#h#h#-#l#o# #v#o#l#t#e#a# #y# #l#o# #b#e#s#a#-##  
#p#h#i#n#e#a#s#:#m#m#m##  
#a#m#a#n#d#a#/#p#o#v#/#:#b#u#e#n#o# #i#r# #a# #v#e#r#,#c#o#m#o# #e#s#t#a#r#a# #p#h#i#n#e#a#s#,#h#a#c#e# #t#i#e#m#p#o# #q#u#e# #n#o# #l#o# #v#e#o# #y# #c#r#e#o# #q#u#e# #s#i# #l#o# #v#e#o# #e#s#t#a# #v#e#z# #s#e# #v#o#l#v#e#r#a# #l#o#c#o#,#j#e#j#e#,##  
#b#u#e#n#o#-#a#b#r#e# #l#a# #p#u#e#r#t#a#-#p#e#r#o# #q#u#e# #c#a#r#a#j#.#.#.#.##  
#f#i#n# #d#e# #a#m#a#n#d#a# #/#p#o#v#/# # ##  
#a#m#a#n#d#a#:#C#H#I#C#O#S#!#!#!##  
#P#h#i#n#e#a#s#:#a#m#a#n#d#a##  
#d#a#n#i#e#l#:#v#o#l#v#i#s#t#e# #t#e#m#p#r#a#n#o##  
#a#m#a#n#d#a#:#p#u#e#d#e#n# #e#x#p#l#i#c#a#r#m#e#?# ##  
#d#a#n#i#e#l#:#.#.#.##  
#p#h#i#n#e#a#s#:#.#.#.##  
#a#m#a#n#d#a#:#r#e#c#t#i#f#i#c#o#:#q#u#i#s#i#e#r#a # #h#a#c#e#r#m#e# #e#l# #f#a#v#o#r# #d#e# #d#e#c#i#r#m#e# #q#u#e# #d#i#a#n#t#r#e#s# #h#a#c#i#a#n#?##  
#p#h#i#n#e#a#s#:#p#u#e#s#.#.#.#.##  
#d#a#n#i#e#l#:#n#o#s# #e#s#t#a#b#a#m#o#s# #b#e#s#a#n#d#o#,#l#a# #v#e#r#d#a#d# #e#s# #q#u#e# #a# #m#i# #m#e# #g#u#s#t#a# #p#h#i#n#e#a#s#,#l#o# #a#m#o# #y# #n#o# #q#u#i#e#r#o# #s#e#p#a#r#a#r#m#e# #d#e# #e#l# #y# #b#u#e#n#o# #y#o# #l#e# ##  
#p#r#o#v#o#q#u#e# #e#l# #b#e#s#o##  
#a#m#a#n#d#a#:#a#h# #s#i#?##  
#d#a#n#i#e#l#:#c#l#a#r#o# #e#s#p#e#r#o# #q#u#e# #p#u#e#d#a#s# #p#e#r#d#o#n#a#r#m#e# #y# #t#u# #p#h#i#n#e#a#s##  
#a#m#a#n#d#a#:#a#w#w#w#,#d#a#n#i#e#l##  
#d#a#n#i#e#l#:#n#o# #e#s#t#a#s# #e#n#o#j#a#d#a# #c#o#n#m#i#g#o#?##  
#a#m#a#n#d#a#:#e#n#o#j#a#d#a# #c#o#n#t#i#g#o#?#p#o#r# #q#u#e#?#a#d#e#m#a#s# #a#l# #d#e#c#i#r#l#o# #d#e# #e#s#a# #f#o#r#m#a# #n#o# #h#a#y# #r#a#z#o#n# #p#a#r#a# #e#n#o#j#a#r#m#e# #c#o#n#t#i#g#o##  
#d#a#n#i#e#l#:#m#i# #c#a#r#a# #e#s# #f#u#n#c#i#o#n#a#l##  
#a#m#a#n#d#a#:#p#e#r#o# #p#o#r# #f#a#v#o#r# #n#o# #h#a#g#a#n# #e#s#o# #c#u#a#n#d#o# #s#a#b#e#n# #q#u#e# #h#a#y# #u#n#a# #c#h#i#c#a# #c#e#r#c#a#,#s#i#?##  
#d#a#n#i#e#l#:#h#e#c#h#o##  
#a#m#a#n#d#a#:#a#l#g#u#i#e#n# #m#a#s# #l#o# #s#a#b#e#?##  
#d#a#n#i#e#l#:#n#o#p#,#s#o#l#o# #t#u##  
#a#m#a#n#d#a#:#n#i# #s#i#q#u#i#e#r#a# #f#e#r#b#?##  
#p#h#i#n#e#a#S#:#e#n# #l#o# #a#b#s#o#l#u#t#o##  
#a#m#a#n#d#a#:#S#a#b#e#n# #q#u#e# #s#i# #e#l# #s#e# #d#a# #c#u#e#n#t#a# #l#o#s# #m#a#t#a# #n#o#?##  
#p#h#i#n#e#a#s#:#a#j#a#,#y# #t#a#m#b#i#e#n# #s#a#b#e#m#o#s# #q#u#e# #t#e#n#e#m#o#s# #u#n#a# #h#e#r#m#a#n#i#t#a# #q#u#e# #n#o# #n#o#s# #v#a# #a# #d#e#l#a#t#a#r# #p#a#s#e# #l#o# #q#u#e# #p#a#s#e# #n#o#?##  
#a#m#a#n#d#a#:#c#h#i#c#o#s#,#n#u#n#c#a# #l#e# #h#e# #m#e#n#t#i#d#o# #a# #f#e#r#b##  
#p#h#i#n#e#a#s#:#q#u#e# #p#a#s#o# #c#u#a#n#d#o# #l#e# #m#e#n#t#i#s#t#e# #s#o#b#r#e# #l#a# #e#s#t#r#e#l#l#a# #d#e#l# #m#o#r#a#d#o#,#y# #e#l# #b#e#s#o#?##  
#a#m#a#n#d#a#:#E#s#a#s# #c#o#s#a#s# #n#o# #s#o#n# #t#a#n# #i#m#p#o#r#t#a#n#t#e#s##  
#p#h#i#n#e#a#S#:#p#u#e#s# #s#i# #n#o# #s#o#n# #t#a#n# #i#m#p#o#r#t#a#n#t#e#s# #d#i#l#e# #a# #l#a# #p#r#i#m#e#r#a# #p#e#r#s#o#n#a# #q#u#e# #a#p#a#r#e#z#c#a# #q#u#e# #e#r#e#s# #l#a# #e#s#t#r#e#l#l#a# #d#e#l# #m#o#r#a#d#o##  
#a#m#a#n#d#a#:#.#.#.#.#o#k#.#.#.#d#e# #a#c#u#e#r#d#o# #t#a#l# #v#e#z# #p#u#e#d#a# #l#l#e#g#a#r# #a# #m#e#n#t#i#r#l#e# #a#l#g#u#n#a#s# #v#e#c#e#s# #p#e#r#o# #e#s#o# #n#o# #e#s# #n#a#d#a##  
#d#a#n#i#e#l#:#l#e# #d#i#r#a#s#?##  
#a#m#a#n#d#a#:#c#l#a#r#o# #q#u#e# #n#o#,#u#s#t#e#d#e#s# #t#e#n#d#r#a#n# #q#u#e# #d#e#c#i#r#l#e##  
#d#a#n#i#e#l#:#p#o#r# #q#u#e# #n#o#s#o#t#r#o#s#?##  
#a#m#a#n#d#a#:#e#l# #s#e# #v#a# #a# #e#n#t#e#r#a#r# #d#e# #t#o#d#a#s# #m#a#n#e#r#a#s##  
#p#h#i#n#e#a#s#:#d#e# #a#c#u#e#r#d#o#,#e#s#c#u#c#h#a# #s#e# #l#o# #v#a#m#o#s# #a# #d#e#c#i#r# #p#e#r#o# #n#o# #a#h#o#r#a##  
#a#m#a#n#d#a#:#b#u#e#n#o#,#u#s#t#e#d#e#s# #s#o#n# #l#o#s# #q#u#e# #s#e# #e#s#t#a#n# #b#u#s#c#a#n#d#o# #e#l# #p#r#o#b#l#e#m#a# #s#o#l#o# #q#u#e# #s#i# #u#s#t#e#d#e#s# #n#o# #l#o# #h#i#c#i#e#r#o#n# #e#n# #s#u# #c#a#m#a# #e#s#t#a# #b#i#e#n##  
#p#h#i#n#e#a#s#:#.#.#.#.##  
#d#a#n#i#e#l#:#.#.#.#.#.##  
#a#m#a#n#d#a#:#.#.#.#.#.##  
#p#h#i#n#e#a#s#:#q#u#e# #p#a#s#a#r#i#a# #s#i#.#.#.##  
#a#m#a#n#d#a#:#e#s#t#a#n# #j#o#d#i#d#o#s#-#s#e# #v#a#-##  
#p#h#i#n#e#a#s#:#m#e# #l#l#e#v#a# #e#l#.#.#.#o#k#,#n#a#d#i#e# #t#i#e#n#e# #q#u#e# #s#a#b#e#r#l#o##  
#d#a#n#i#e#l#:#p#o#r# #m#i# #e#s#t#a# #b#i#e#n##  
#p#h#i#n#e#a#s#:#o#k#,#b#u#e#n#o#,#t#e#n#g#o# #q#u#e# #i#r#m#e# #a# #m#i# #h#a#b#i#t#a#c#i#o#n# #v#u#e#l#v#o# #e#n# #u#n# #m#o#m#e#n#t#o#-#s#e# #v#a#-##  
#d#a#n#i#e#l#:#.#.#.##  
#v#i#o#l#e#t#a#:#s#i#,#e#s#t#a# #b#i#e#n#.#.#.#.#p#u#t#a#.#.#.#h#o#l#a# #d#a#n#i#e#l##  
#d#a#n#i#e#l#:#h#o#l#a# #v#i#o#l#e#t#a##  
#v#i#o#l#e#t#a#:#y# #b#i#e#n#,#h#a#y# #a#l#g#o# #q#u#e# #m#e# #t#i#e#n#e#s# #q#u#e# #r#e#s#p#o#n#d#e#r#?##  
#d#a#n#i#e#l#:#q#u#e#?##  
#v#i#o#l#e#t#a#:#c#o#m#o# #v#a#n# #l#i#l#a# #y# #t#u#?##  
#d#a#n#i#e#l#:#p#u#e#s#.#.#.#.#m#e#j#o#r#a#n#d#o##   
#v#i#o#l#e#t#a#:#e#s#e# #m#e#j#o#r#a#n#d#o# #s#e# #o#y#o# #i#n#s#e#g#u#r#o# #e#s#t#a#s# #e#s#c#o#n#d#i#e#n#d#o# #a#l#g#o#?##  
#d#a#n#i#e#l#:#n#o#,#n#a#d#a##  
#v#i#o#l#e#t#a#:#s#e#g#u#r#o#?#s#a#b#e#s# #q#u#e# #n#o# #p#u#e#d#e# #m#e#n#t#i#r#m#e# #p#o#r# #q#u#e# #y#o# #s#e# #c#u#a#n#d#o# #m#i#e#n#t#e#s##  
#d#a#n#i#e#l#:#d#e# #v#e#r#d#a#d# #n#o# #m#e# #p#a#s#a# #n#a#d#a# #e#s# #q#u#e#,#b#u#e#n#o# #t#a#n#t#o# #t#i#e#m#p#o# #s#a#l#i#e#n#d#o# #c#o#n# #e#l#l#a# #c#r#e#o# #q#u#e# #y#a# #s#a#b#e#s# #c#o#m#o# #n#o#s# #v#a##  
#v#i#o#l#e#t#a#:#-#a# #v#i#o#l#e#t#a# #l#e# #s#o#r#p#r#e#n#d#i#o# #t#a#n#t#a# #a#m#a#b#i#l#i#d#a#d# #d#e# #p#a#r#t#e# #d#e# #d#a#n#i#e#l#-#v#a#y#a#,#t#i#e#n#e#s# #r#a#z#o#n#,#c#r#e#o##  
#d#a#n#i#e#l#:#.#.#.##  
#p#h#i#n#e#a#s#:#o#y#e# #d#a#n#i#.#.#.#o#h# #h#o#l#a# #v#i#o#l#e#t#a##  
#v#i#o#l#e#t#:#h#o#l#a# #p#h#i#n#e#a#s##  
# 


End file.
